1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safe reflective mirror with enlarged visual field and, in particular, to a safe reflective mirror that makes use of the reflective principle of the mirror to provide the user with a larger viewable area so as to ensure the safety and to improve the quality in driving or daily life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the society gets highly developed, the use of vehicles also becomes more often. Relative to the great progress in car industry, however, the accompanying damage such as air pollution, noise or traffic accidents also prevails. Among all, the traffic accidents cause the most direct and obvious threat to lives. Reading daily news, one will find a lot of serious traffic accidents that take away people's life and make many broken families.
When analyzing the real cause of the accidents, other than the carelessness of the driver, the intrinsic defect of the vehicle body structure can not be neglected. When the vehicle is in motion, the direction and distance must be judged by the driver. Nevertheless, the human visual angle has its limitation in nature and the driving seat is on one side of the car, therefore the front space of the other side will have a blind spot to the driver. Suppose there is a sudden incident right on the blind spot, even an observant driver could still run into trouble. If the driver is hesitant for a while, then a tragedy may happen.
To prevent the above-mentioned events, there are already several resolutions, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,443 "Reflective Dead Angle Vision Device for Vehicle Side Mirrors". This invention makes use of two reflective mirrors 2, 2', installed by a hook 19 on the rearward viewing mirror, to provide the driver with a wider visual field by showing the traffic in front of the vehicle. Nonetheless, this patent still contains the following drawbacks to be improved:
1. The visual angle of the mirror is fixed and hard to adjust, thus it must be exclusively designed for specific car types and drivers. This not only increases the cost but the finction of the device can not fully appreciated.
2. The reflective mirror must be attached to the rearview mirror, while there might be a situation where they are not so compatible that the visual angle is limited.
3. Installed onto the rearview mirror only with a hook, the device may suffer from the risk of falling due to the unavoidable vibrations from the vehicle in motion.
4. The forward viewing mirror, for observing the front view, and the rearward viewing mirror, for the rear view, are combined together side by side. This could make the driver confused and thus cause danger.
Also, please refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,779 "Combined Forward and Rearward Viewing Mirror Assembly for Automotive Vehicles". This patent uses a connecting device 209 to combine two mirror sets 201, 203, wherein the mirror set 203 is a device with two reflective mirrors. When the extensible connecting device 209 is properly adjusted, the user's eyes 204 can directly observe the rear traffic when sitting behind the mirror set 203 and, at the same time, the front traffic from the mirror set 201 by reflecting the view in front of the mirror set 203. Thus, the device completes the function of observing both the front and rear views simultaneously. Analogous to the previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,443, this invention combines a forward viewing mirror with a rearward viewing mirror. Therefore, the forward and rearward visual angles are not easy to adjust, and watching both forward and rearward views will cause confusion. Furthermore, the structure of this patent is complicated, expensive in cost, and may destroy the structure of the original rearview mirror of the car.
Accordingly, the above mentioned objects of the prior art are not good designs and need to be improved. In observation of their drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention tried hard to ameliorate the device and finally succeeded in presenting the safe reflective mirror with enlarged visual field of the instant invention after many years of research and hard-working.